


Confessions to a diary

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some feelings can only be acknowledged on paper.





	Confessions to a diary

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-08-07 11:49pm to 11:53pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time. Unfortunately I don't have the title (maybe 'Harry Severus - True feelings within'), only a name that was embedded 'J Catt Productions'.

The first time I saw him, I knew he was the one. I just knew. 

The first time I saw him, I wanted him to be mine. 

He was so strong and mysterious that day. 

He looked so very beautiful. 

Powerful and noble.

A rare flower waiting to be selected.

His aura was so dark and intriguing.

He was already powerful without knowing it.

I want him to be mine. All of him.

I want him to be mine. Body and mind.

And I want to be his.

And I want to be his.


End file.
